Static and dynamic entropy generation circuits are key primitives that provide the foundation for security and trust in all cryptographic applications. Physically Unclonable Functions (PUFs) and true random number generators (TRNG) are two of the most popular approaches to harvest static and dynamic entropy respectively. Static entropy (e.g., a PUF) manifests in the form of a unique response (e.g., identification ID) that can be repeatedly created with high accuracy for every device instance and can be reliably used for chip identification and root of trust. This is accomplished by exploiting manufacturing induced variation with circuits/techniques that enhance/reinforce such spatial instance specific random mismatch and suppress temporal variability (e.g., thermal noise). Dynamic entropy circuits on the other hand, subdue spatial process/manufacturing induced variation to amplify the influence of temporal random sources of variation. Such contrasting design criteria require separate implementations of these critical security primitives increasing die area and design time/cost.